


Linger

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is pregnant, and single, and hates his antenatal class. Everybody watches him, feeling sorry for the single, pregnant man. But there's one particular pair of eyes that are watching him for a different reason, and when Merlin and Arthur invite him over for dinner... Gwaine knows it's going to be an interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Day #23- Trying New Position

Gwaine hated these antenatal classes. Hated them with a burning passion- possibly even more than he hated his sister, evil witch that she was. It wasn’t like he was the only pregnant male there, because he was far from it. But he _was_ the only male who was there alone.

Gwaine wasn’t that unhappy about being single and pregnant. He’d met the baby’s father in a bar, one of the many he’d visited over the years, after yet another shouting match with his sister. Owain was young and gorgeous, with a twinkle in his eyes that had drawn Gwaine in almost instantly. He was brave to the point of foolishness, Gwaine could tell, but he was a good person. He’d been drawn in the moment their eyes had met across the bar.

Neither of them wanted a relationship, neither of them were _ready_ for it, but that didn’t stop them that night. They'd gone back to Owain's, which was closest, tumbling drunkenly into bed together. It had been a mistake, they both knew, and Gwaine had left in the morning certain he would never see Owain again. He'd also been certain that his birth control was still working and that he had no chance of falling pregnant. He had been wrong on both counts.

By the time Gwaine had discovered he was pregnant, ten weeks in, Owain was about to move away for work, and would almost definitely never be coming back. Gwaine had battled with himself for a long time about whether to tell Owain, and in the end had done so. He _deserved_ to know. He'd chosen to leave anyway, as Gwaine had known he would, but with a promise to help if Gwaine had ever needed it.

Gwaine knew he would never take it.

Gwaine pulled his legs in close, hugging his knees to his chest. He could feel every pair of eyes on him, as always, that single pregnant man who actually came to these classes. Gwaine was not an overly self-conscious man, but he still found himself wanting to shrink away.

Two sets of eyes, though, were far kinder than the others. The pregnant one, who looked to be at least a few months further along than Gwaine himself, had a mess of dark hair that nearly hid his kind blue eyes. His partner sat behind him, his hair golden, rubbing the dark-haired man’s swollen belly and smiling. He pressed a small kiss to his pregnant partner’s shoulder, before looking up at Gwaine and giving him a small wave. The pregnant one looked up, looking at Gwaine as well before offering him a smile.

The instructor greeted everyone, drawing their attention to her. Gwaine may have been imagining things, but the gaze of the other two men seemed to linger, watching Gwaine with interest. Unlike when the others watched him, though, Gwaine didn’t feel uncomfortable. It felt oddly _good_ , and the tingling feeling all over his body was definitely pleasure.

Gwaine hardly paid any attention to the instructor, which wasn’t anything new. What _was_ new was that he was watching those two men out of the corner of his eye. The blond one loved to touch, putting his hands wherever he could reach and wherever was appropriate in public. He kissed his partner whenever he got the chance, brushing his black hair out of his eyes, whispering things in his ear. The dark-haired one loved it, too, holding his partner’s hands in place, gaze lingering where he touched, smiling at whatever was whispered to him. A couple of times Gwaine was sure the two men watched him, too. Or at least, Gwaine _hoped_ that they did.

When class ended Gwaine remained on the floor, pretending to be busy on his phone, not particularly keen to talk to anyone. When he decided it was safe to look up, Gwaine found that he was alone in the room with the two men who kept watching him, the pregnant one still sitting on the floor and his partner trying to help him up.

“Come on _Mer_ lin, just let me help you, would you?” said the blond one. “You’re nearly eight months pregnant, for god’s sake, it’s not that big a dent in your pride!”

“I can do it myself, Arthur,” Merlin insisted, trying and failing to push himself to his feet. “Okay, maybe I do need help.”

“Of course you do,” said Arthur, pulling Merlin to his feet with a smug grin. “I’m always right.”

“No, you’re not,” Merlin retorted. “You were _certain_ our baby was going to be a boy for months until we finally decided we wanted to know for sure.” He looked away from Arthur, then, and finally noticed Gwaine. “Sorry you had to see that. Arthur can be an insufferable clotpole sometimes.”

“Clotpole is _not_ a word,” Arthur insisted, but Merlin ignored him.

“It’s fine,” said Gwaine, slow to get to his own feet. “You two seem happy together.”

“We are, most of the time,” said Merlin, looking back at Arthur and smiling. “We’d been married for two years before I got pregnant. Are you…?”

“Single, and I don’t actually mind that,” Gwaine admitted. “It was a one night stand. I’m not unhappy about _this_ either,” he said, cradling his protruding stomach. “No matter what people may mutter about me behind my back.”

“You certainly _look_ happy,” said Merlin, and Arthur nodded in agreement. “You’ve got that glow about you. The one that Arthur says I have.”

“Mmm, it makes you look positively ravishing,” Arthur agreed. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist then, kissing his neck, lips lingering a little too long.

Growing in confidence, Gwaine flashed the couple his most charming smile. “I have to agree with pretty boy here,” he said. “You do look positively… divine.”

Arthur held Merlin closer still, hands on Merlin’s hips but with his eyes locked on Gwaine, and Gwaine knew then that he was right. “I can think of a time you look even _better_ , _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said in a low voice. Gwaine was pretty sure he knew what Arthur meant.

Merlin turned his head to whisper something in Arthur’s ear, and the blond man nodded. Turning back to Gwaine, Merlin said, “Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?” he asked. “Our place. You look like you could use the company after having to sit through this ordeal.”

“I would like that,” Gwaine admitted, suddenly shy as he looked at Merlin and Arthur.

“Brilliant,” said Merlin. He broke out of Arthur’s arms, crossing the room to Gwaine and taking his hand. “Here’s our address,” he said, writing on Gwaine’s hand in black pen. He held Gwaine’s hand for a few moments after, his fingers lingering, his touch so gentle and yet so heavy upon Gwaine’s skin.

Finally, Merlin pulled his hand away, and the spell was broken. “We’ll see you later,” Arthur promised, taking Merlin’s hand and leading him from the room. Even after they were gone, Gwaine could still feel Merlin’s hand holding his own.

***

Gwaine arrived at Merlin and Arthur’s house that night feeling strangely nervous. It was just a dinner between _friends,_ friends who were all soon to become parents, he told himself. Surely he had imagined all that had passed between them after the antenatal class. Surely.

Still, Gwaine’s hands were shaky when he knocked on the front door. It wasn’t long before Merlin answered, beaming. “Gwaine,” he said. “Glad you could make it. Come in!”

As soon as he’d closed the door behind Gwaine, Merlin turned to him and said, “Do you want me to take your jacket? Arthur has the heat on pretty high in here.”

“Thanks,” said Gwaine, nodding. Merlin was behind him then, easing Gwaine’s jacket off slowly, carefully. His hands lingered long after Gwaine’s jacket was gone, touch feather light as his fingers brushed Gwaine’s arms, his shoulders, his neck…

Gwaine closed his eyes, and the moan that was about to escape his lips was cut off when Arthur entered the room. “Welcome,” he said, smiling. He held out his hand for Gwaine to shake, and Gwaine took it gratefully. Arthur’s grip was far stronger than Merlin’s, firm, and he held onto Gwaine’s hand far longer than he need to. Gwaine found himself hoping Arthur would never let go.

Eventually, though, Arthur did let go, and Gwaine couldn’t but feel disappointed. “Let’s go sit down,” Arthur suggested. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

It took only a few minutes for Gwaine to decide that this was easily the most unusual dinner he’d ever been to. At the same time, though, it was easily the most enjoyable. Merlin and Arthur seemed to love touching as much now as they had back at the antenatal class- and not just with each other, either. When Arthur served Gwaine dinner he leant over the back of his chair, so close he was nearly leaning on Gwaine, his breath hot in Gwaine’s ear. Arthur paused for a moment, frozen in place behind Gwaine, his eyes fixed on Merlin. Before Gwaine could turn his head to look at Arthur he was gone, back in his seat beside Merlin and rubbing the man’s belly.

Arthur and Merlin were obviously deeply in love, Gwaine realised. They teased each other incessantly, but at the same time they held hands, nudged each other under the table, kissed each other whenever they got the chance…

But at the same time, they kept touching Gwaine too. The skin on his hand still burned a little from when Arthur had held it, under the pretext of passing Gwaine the salad bowl. That same firm grip again. Gwaine found himself wondering what that grip would feel like on his thighs, holding onto Gwaine as Arthur slammed into him, perhaps as Merlin rode _him_ , as beautiful as Arthur described…

Gwaine had never had a threesome before, let alone fucked another man while _being_ fucked at the same time. He wanted to, though. Wanted to _desperately_.

Gwaine was beginning to wonder whether Arthur and Merlin would ever drop the act when Arthur put a hand _very_ high up on Arthur’s thigh, gripping it, leaving his hand resting there and looking Gwaine in the eye. “Gwaine, we- this is your choice, you know.”

“I know,” said Gwaine, not looking away from Arthur. “I also know I haven’t had sex since I got pregnant, and I _miss_ it. But how do you feel about… _sharing_?”

“Perfectly fine,” said Merlin, and Arthur nodded. “We like to change things up sometimes. And you look like you _need_ this.”

“I do,” said Gwaine, and that was that. Arthur leaned in, capturing Gwaine’s mouth in a kiss, his lips as heavy and strong and glorious as his hands were. Gwaine kissed him back, desperately and equally as hard, and he could see Merlin watching them hungrily through half-closed eyes.

“Take us to the bedroom, Arthur, before I lose it,” Merlin said, his voice husky with lust.

The next several minutes passed in a haze of desperate wanting and need and unbelievable _pleasure_. Gwaine was on top of Merlin, thrusting into him almost _recklessly_ with no real rhythm, one hand touching Merlin everywhere he could reach and the other stroking his prick, gasps and moans and breathy pleas falling from Merlin’s mouth. And with Arthur on top of him, moving like he knew the exact way Gwaine would _want_ him to move, to make this as pleasurable and as _good_ for Gwaine as possible.

It was a wonder that Gwaine lasted as long as he did, while fucking Merlin and _being_ fucked at the same time. He cried out as he came, his hands gripping Merlin’s hips _hard_ , eyes closed and head thrown back against Arthur’s shoulder. He was dimly aware of Arthur and Merlin coming as well, the hot, sticky fluid that was Arthur’s seed trickling down his thighs.

“That was fucking good,” he whispered, moving one hand up to cradle his belly. “Maybe this little one will actually sleep tonight.”

“I had that problem with my baby girl about halfway through my pregnancy, too,” Merlin admitted. He stumbled backwards to the bed, lying down and closing his eyes as he let out a long sigh. “I need sleep.”

“Me too,” Arthur agreed, he pulled away from Gwaine, but left one hand on his arse, lingering. “Would you like to stay tonight?”

Gwaine smiled, his own hand lingering on the small of Arthur’s back. “I’d like that,” he said. “I would.”


End file.
